I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good
by AuroreMoriarty
Summary: Fred's life had been pretty boring lately. After his premature death during the battle of Hogwarts, he decided to stay at the old castle as ghost, as he thought he might enjoy it. When he heard that Georges' son will son come to Hogwarts, he secretly vowed to help his nephew, to be there for him when he would be away from his family.


Fred's « life » had been pretty boring lately. After his premature death during the battle of Hogwarts, he decided to stay at the old castle as ghost, as he thought he might enjoy it. During the first days, he tried to help rebuild the school and erase the sign of the terrible event, while hiding from others. As far as he knew, the ghosts could have to be registered to the Ministry, like the animagi. Besides, he did not want to face Ginny around the corner of the corridor.

After the last Weasley left Hogwarts, Fred became more audacious and wandered around the castle, pranking some students – mostly Slytherins – and often forgot to hide when a professor came around. Once, he swore he saw the Professor Mc Gonagall, newly promoted headmistress, winked at him. Just like in his student days, his favourite activity was to prank and blame Peeves, which was easy as Flich did not know about him.

Weeks and years went by and Fred lost count of the passing time. When he heard, during on the first day of a new year, the name of the new herbology teacher, Neville Longbottom, he decided to hide again. He knew somehow that Neville was still in touch with Harry, Ron and Hermione, and, even if he knew Neville was a nice guy, he had the impression that the young teacher might slip out the existence of the new ghost. He was not ready to see them again, see how they had changed. And Ginny would want to know why he had ignore her, and he did not want to break his little sister's heart.

So Fred hid himself again in his castle and started to re-build all the secret passages that were obstructed during Snape's time as headmaster. He started with his favourite one: the one underneath the one-eyed witch statue. As a ghost he did not need to take any of them. As a matter of fact he could not step outside the castle. Yet, he heard several times Mc Gonagall talking with Neville about the Weasley family spreading – weddings, births... Of course the professor was aware that the deceased twin was listening. When he heard that George was married and was about to become a dad, for the first time since...well, he could not remember when, he cried. Those were tears of joy and proud. Another Weasley would walk in those corridors and would prank and would make the twins proud. At that moment, he secretly vowed to help his nephew, to be there for him when he would be away from his family. Of course, he had to be invisible, he could not be seen. So he started to build the secret passages for this little Weasley and for the many more who would come after him.

This 1st of September, like every year, Fred stayed in the kitchen, beneath the Great Hall, with the house elves for the Sorting ceremony. Every year, since he had heard that he was an uncle, he came there to listen to the names and the houses, hoping to hear a name he knew. Standing there, floating mid-air, was quite boring and he could not stay there, surrounded by sumptuous dishes, which really seemed delicious, even if he could not eat anything, and he started to feel mischievous. He looked over his shoulders: the elves were busy baking all the desserts. He decided to add some peppers in some dishes, some hot sauce in another. He was replacing the sugar by salt for the cakes and another puddings when he heard upstairs "Weasley, Fred" followed by a loud "Gryffindor". Surprised, the ghostly Fred dropped the salt, which started to cover the ground, filling the space between the cobblestones. As the students from the Red and Gold house clapped their new friend, Fred snapped out of it. He wiped out his tears. He did not know that a ghost could feel like that, that he could cry, feel his heart beating. Actually, being a ghost was like being immortal, except that we can fly, walk through walls and that you cannot eat nor drink. So His Holeyness had named his son after him. He had to pass on his legacy; it was his duty.

He gathered his courage – he was a Gryffindor after all – and followed the new students to the Fat Lady Portrait. He examined each face, trying to find his nephew. At first, he looked for a redhead, the Weasley signature. The only redhead was a young girl. Had Gred had the gut to name his _daughter_ after his last twin? No, absolutely not. Fred was the funniest, just look at the ear-related joke chosen by George... _Who is his wife again? Hermione? No, she's Ron's. It was about time for the two of them. So painfully obvious. Focus! Katie? Angelina? Yes, that's her!_

Now knowing what characteristics to look for, Fred observed again the new kids. He saw a boy at the bottom of the group, with a huge smile on his face – a mischievous one. He saw him bring out of his pockets some Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Puking Pastille and offer one to the girl in front of him. So there he was. Soon attested by the "Weasley!" shouted by the prefect. On his first day at Hogwarts he was already pranking and known. Fred felt a rush of proud.

The days went by and Fred was spending all the days near the young Weasley, sometimes helping him with his homework as a responsible uncle – he always managed to leave a comrade's homework next to his nephew or an important book -, sometimes suggesting him pranks via notes. At first the young boy seemed frightened by this constant presence, then he seemed to have grown accustomed to it. On his free time, when his nephew slept, he tried to use magic. Hardly at first, then, after weeks and weeks of practice, he finally was able to levitate a pillow. The first jinx was the hardest, then, quite fast and easily, he was able to use basic magic. Enough for what he wanted, what he needed magic for.

On the Christmas morning, he put his present among the mountain of gifts at the bottom of little Fred's bed. He did not want to miss his reaction, he hid behind the curtains of one of the empty beds of the room. Fred's flatmates had left the day before to celebrate Christmas with their family while Fred had the permission to stay for the Christmas morning. His father would come to bring him home in the afternoon and they would apparate together to the Burrow. The ghost had heard the plan the week before and he was anxious to see his brother again. Freddie unwrapped the parchment skin box, labelled _From Forge_. In the box, a parchment and a note with instruction. _This is the replica of the secret of my mischief. Point your wand at the parchment and say "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good". To close it, say "Mischief managed". Use it well_. The young Weasley seemed puzzled and doubtful yet he did as he was told, and pointed his wand at the parchment. The enchanted map of the castle was in front of him. Fred did a perfect work, the Marauder's map and his were perfect twins. He just took care of not letting his own name appear on the map. Freddie Jr kept on examining the map until his father came. When he heard knocks on the door, Freddie whispered _Mischief managed_ while the ghostly Fred disappeared. George walked into the room and hugged his son.

Fred spent the holidays hiding in the tunnel under the one-eyed witch statue. He had stocked there so many Zunko products and Honeydukes candies for his nephew that no one could walk in the passage. He was practicing the accio jinx when he saw the light under the statue becoming wider. Someone was coming. He heard unsure and slow footsteps down the few stairs. They echoed in the tunnel, making each one of them sound like a beat of a drum. The statue went back to its place and he heard a whisper then a light appeared at the end of a wand. The light came closer and closer. Then the student stops.

"Hello Uncle Fred. I knew you'd be here. Dad told me that you used to go here every time you wanted to go to Hogsmeade.

\- How do you know I'd be here?

\- I had the feeling that you would. I know that you've spent the last months looking after me. I saw once or twice. And the map was a huge clue. Dad used to tell me his adventures with this map. Thanks by the way.

\- So you knew it. Why didn't you say anything?

\- I didn't want to disturb you. But I thought that now it was time to introduce myself properly."

He sat beside Fred. He stayed in the tunnel, eating and talking, laughing. And a new tradition was born. Every weekends, the nephew and the uncle met in the tunnel to talk, laugh, and prepare pranks. Those were Fred Weasley II's best moments at Hogwarts.


End file.
